galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The Conn
' ' The Conn abaord a United Stars Space Ship is the Command Chair and it must be occupied at all time, from the time a ship is commissioned and until it is decommisioned. Irregardless where the Ship might be (dock, port or space) The Conn is manned by the OOD (Conning Officer or Officer of the Deck) Conning Officer, the person (usually a watch) on a Naval Ship that instructs the helmsman on the course to steer. The official term is Officer of the Deck Officer of the deck (OOD) is a position in that confers certain authority and responsibility. The officer of the deck on a ship is the direct representative of the captain, having responsibility for the ship. Responsibilities under way The following is a list of the OOD's primary duties as prescribed by the Standard Organization and Regulations of the United Stars Navy #Keep continually informed concerning the tactical situation and astrographic factors that may affect safe navigation of the ship, and take appropriate action to avoid the dangers according to tactical doctrine, the General Rules and the orders of the commanding officer or other proper authority. #Keep informed concerning current operation plans and orders, intentions of the TACTICAL Officer and the commanding officer, and such other matters as may pertain to ship or force operations. #Issue necessary orders to the helm and main engine control to avoid danger, to take or keep an assigned station, or to change the course and speed of the ship according to orders of proper authority. #Make all required reports to the commanding officer. #Ensure that required reports to the OOD concerning tests and inspections and the routine reports of patrols, watches, and Escape Pod are promptly originated and that the bridge watch and Sensor Watches are properly posted and alert. #Supervise and direct the personnel on watch on the bridge, ensure that all required entries are properly made in the Ships Bridge Log and sign the log at the conclusion of the watch. #Issue orders for rendering honors to passing ships as required by regulations and custom. #Ensure that the XO command duty officer (when assigned), and department heads concerned are kept informed of changes in the tactical situation, operation schedule and other circumstances that would require a change in the ships routine or other action on their part. #Keep informed of the status and current capabilities of Engineering and Engines and keep the engineering officer of the watch advised concerning Energy requirements and the operational situation so they may operate the engineering plant intelligently. #Carry out the routine of the ship as published in the plan of the day and other ships directives, keeping the executive officer advised of any changes that may be necessary. #Supervise and control the use of the general announcing system; the general, chemical, Sensor and steering casualty alarms; and the whistle according to the orders of the commanding officer, tactical doctrine, and the rules of the road. #Supervise and control all transmissions and acknowledgments on the primary and secondary tactical voice Comm. Traffic , and ensure that proper phraseology , Fleet Transponder and Code and procedures are used in all transmissions. #Supervise and conduct on-the-job training for the junior officer of the watch, the junior officer of the deck, and enlisted personnel of the bridge watch. #Assume such other responsibilities as may be assigned by the commanding officer. #Supervise the striking of the ships bell to denote the hours and half-hours from reville to taps requesting permission of the commanding officer to strike eight bells at the hours of 0800, 1200, and 2000. #On ships that do not station a damage control watch officer, supervise the maintenance of a log of all fittings that are in violation of the material condition of readiness prescribed. Entries will show the name and rate of the person requesting permission to open a fitting, approximate length of time to be open, and time closed. Anyone who, without permission, violates the material condition of readiness in effect shall be made the subject of an official report. Category:Armed Forces Category:C Category:Phrases and Terms